Hermione's Metamorphosis
by Laurie
Summary: Hermione learns what money really does to people. HR/R, HR/H, HR/FR,HR/? Pleasssse R
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's Metamorphosis  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All HP characters, landmarks, etc. belong to Ms. Rowling.  
The plot and other characters belong to me. Please enjoy and R&R.  
  
  
  
I studied myself thoroughly in the small mirror of the Hogwarts Express bathroom. I was changing into my muggle clothes, when I noticed I had grown curvier. My 36A bra felt tight and the white tank that I had put on was too tight around the bust area. I could barely squeeze into my black shorts. My hips had widened and my waist had shrunken.   
I wondered when this had all happened. The last time I looked in the mirror-- When had I last looked in the mirror? Between helping Harry with the triwizard tournament and my own studies, I hadn't had time for myself. And now the little git wouldn't even talk about what had happened with Cedric. I knew what the rest of the school knew, that Cedric had been killed by Lord Voldemort and Harry brought his body back.  
I respected him, but a little part of me wanted to know the details. It's not everyday you get away from Voldemort a third time. Ron didn't badger him about it, so I didn't either. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I looked like a whore, with my whole body spilling out of my outfit. My parents wouldn't be very happy. But I didn't have anymore muggle clothes.  
I walked out, with my horrible luck, and saw Draco and every other Slytherin in the compartment. For a split second, everyone looked at me. Take that, Pansy. The ugly bitch was flat and fat, and I was curvy. I wondered why no one had noticed this before, when it hit me. Wizard robes hid everyone's body. Why hadn't I noticed this before? It had to be in some book or another.   
While these thoughts zoomed in and out of my head, various insults were being thrown at me. Draco was throwing particularly nasty ones that were hard to dodge. "So Granger used engorgement charm on her breasts. That'll make the paper. Wait until I tell our little insect friend." All of the Slytherins sneered and howled with laughter until I made it to the next compartment.  
I remembered I hadn't showed Harry and Ron the truth about Rita Skeeter. As I told them my story, not once did they look at my new body. Maybe they're gay. She put the beetle back into her bag.   
Just then, Draco and his two bodyguards came in. They started talking about Voldemort and how muggles would go first, when I noticed he was staring at me. Well, the lower half of me. How come Draco noticed it and Harry and Ron hadn't? I used a hex aimed toward Draco, but at the same time so did everyone else in the room.   
The three musketeers were unconscious with various tentacles all over their faces. Fred and George came in saying they'd hexed them too. We rolled the gits into the Slytherin compartment and Pansy rushed over to him with her other friends gushing over how stupid it was not to have a trained wizard doctor on the train at all times.   
We started to play exploding snap, and Fred sat down next to me and whispered lightly in my ear, "So Hermione. Did you finally decide to show off your curves just when I wasn't single?"  
I laughed. "You haven't exactly been chasing after me all year." I realized how much Fred turned me on.  
"Come over this summer, sexy. I'll break up with what's her name for you. And then I'll take you to my room and I'll teach you new things about beds."  
I wasn't used to this kind of talk. Sure I had been kissed and pampered by Krum, but he never had turned me on. "Sure. Whatever."  
We were having such a hot conversation when Harry just had to interrupt. Sometimes I hated the kid so much. He asked them about the whole blackmailing thing. Ron and Harry were so slow. I'd figured this out so many ages ago about stupid Bagman. But I played dumb in disbelief to be a good friend.  
The train came to a halt and me and Ron started to leave, I looked back and saw Harry giving his prize money to Fred and George. Why was he doing a stupid thing like that? They were poor, but didn't know what to spend the money on. Last time I had been at the Weasley's, I saw a whole stack of PlayWitch magazine hidden under their bed. I wish I could have stopped him, but it was too late.  
I said goodbye to Harry as he left the platform and kissed him on the cheek, just to make Ron a little jealous. I went over to Ron, who had finally noticed me and my lovliness. I gave him a tight hug and whispered in my most sexy voice, "Come see me this summer and I'll make sure you're not a virgin anymore." Then I licked his ear and kissed him. With tongue. Lots of it. It was a good kiss. But no one had noticed. Everyone was too busy saying their goodbyes.  
I got away from him as soon as I could so I wouldn't have to answer any weird questions. I saw my parents with there pearly white teeth. I stopped dead in my tracks. Their normal out of fashion and cheap clothes were replaced by sleek up to date name brand clothes. There was something wrong with this picture.  
"Hi, honey. Wow, you've grown since we last saw you." My dad was a little scared at my appearance.  
"Oh Hermione, we have such a good surprise for you." My mother, clad in embroidered black capri pants and and sleeveless red feather sweater, had always hated surprises.  
"Wait till we get to the car, hon. We'll tell her then." My father afectionately twirled my Mother's hair around one of his fingers and the other hand was going up her sweater to unhook her bra. He did this quickly and expertly pulled it out of her sleeve. My mother was playfully running her fingers through my father's hair. I thought they'd have sex right then in the middle of the busy train station.   
"Dad, let's get going. I really want to know about this surprise of yours." I was frightened out of my wits. What was going on? My parent were young but not that young. I was scared to find out what the surprise was. Maybe they had gone crazy for each other. I shuddered as we started to walk to the car, while I carried my three-fifty kilo trunk and my father kept touching my mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I know the plot hasn't really started yet, but there were lots of hints in this chapter. Please R&R. If you do, I'll try and fit you into the next chapter. THANX!! 


	2. Ch.2

Disclaimer: You know HP characters aren't mine.  
  
  
  
My parents and I kept walking toward our car. They were still acting like two love-sick teenagers. If I ever acted like that--I just realized that's what I must have seemed like to the wizards on the platform. And on the train. What was wrong with me? I never acted like I did on the train before. My hormones had gotten the better of me.   
Just as I was thinking about my big mistake of leading Ron on, we stopped at a beautiful silver Mercedes-Benz. "Mom, Dad, this isn't our car." They couldn't afford a Mercedes. They were well-off financially, but not that well off.  
"But it is, honey. Oh, can we tell her now?" My mother seemed very excited and gave a shrill giggle.   
"Okay. Sweetheart, do you remember the internet? I showed you it last summer. Your mother and I entered this contest online. And well, we won! 100 million pounds." I stared at my father in disbelief. The parents I knew last year did not gamble. They had never set foot in a casino as far as I knew.   
"Well, right after we won, we went to Italy and updated our vows. After we came back, we felt like we were when we first got married." My mother unlocked the door with the remote control key and my father let her inside.   
This was how my parents were before I was born. What a shock! First the whole Cedric thing and now this. What a shocking summer I'm off to. "So how much do you get per year?" I remembered suddenly that usually Muggle lotteries didn't pay lump sums.   
"10 million. We bought a new home." I knew they probably had, because we were going in the opposite direction of our old house. I wondered if they still worked. "How's the clinic?"  
"Great. More new people come for cleanings since they saw us on television."   
"How far is this new place?" I asked.  
"Oh, only about 20 more minutes. You'll love it Hermione. There's a pool and a sauna, and some of the neighbors have kids your age."  
A pool. A sauna. A Mercedes. I didn't know what to expect next. I wondered if any money had been left over. "How much money do you have left over for this year?"  
"We barely spent one million pounds." One million pounds can buy you all of this? One million galleons might have only covered the price of a magic flying car. My dad started to slow down in a gorgeous neighborhood lined with oaks. The houses weren't mansions, but were beautiful as well. He stopped at the one with huge windows and a long driveway.  
"What do you think?" My mother waited for my approval. "It's nice. I like all the flowers." I pointed out the pansies of all different colors.   
"We've got a couple of younger dentists working with us so we can have weekends off."  
We started towards the double doors. I remembered all the research we had had to do in 5th grade architechture class about French doors. A lot of times I missed those classes loaded with so many things I knew about. Even though I was the top witch in my class, I really didn't think I had any firsthand experience with the things I was learning about.   
We entered a sunlit foyer. It was large and spacious. "Wait 'till you meet the cook. He's such a great one. He's probably not much older than you." My parents rushed upstairs and told me they were going to take a nap.  
A cook? That's the best thing I'd heard today. My mother thought she could cook, and was always trying new things that never tasted very good. They were always good for your teeth. My father and I never complained, though. It'd hurt her feelings a lot if we told her we hated the shrimp and fudge casseroles she'd make.  
I went into the kitchen. It smelled strongly of kiwis. I remembered the kiwi was a very mystical fruit and helped a lot in advanced forms of divination. The cook was making something on the electric range. Oh, how I wish I hadn't dropped Muggle studies. The professor would have loved pictures of the things in my house.   
The cook was gorgeous, like everything else in the house. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was muscular and tall "Hello. You must be Hermione, no?" He had traces of a Spanish accent.  
"Yes. That's me. What's your name?" I had a sudden urge to flirt and be the girl I was on the platform. But I stopped myself.  
"Miguel Amarrero. You would like something to eat, no?"  
"No, thanks. Maybe a little later. Um, do you know where my room is?" My parents probably didn't want to be bothered.  
"I'll take you up. Your room is near mine." He was a live in cook? He must have noticed my surprised look. "Only in the summer I live here. In winter I live in dorm."  
He turned off the range and led me up the spiral staircase. There were five bedrooms and three bathrooms upstairs. He showed me his room, which was across from mine.   
I walked into a pale blue walled room with white wicker furniture. There was a door with a steel spiral staircase that led to the pool. Although all of the furniture was new, the room still felt like mine. All of my things were in it.   
I peered in my closet. There was a whole wardrobe there for me and a note.  
Hermione,  
If these clothes don't fit you, we'll go exchange them one day. My friend helped pick them out.   
Love Mom  
  
The clothes looked like they would fit me. I could tell they were the latest fashions. I tried a denim skirt and a sparkly blue shirt on. They did fit me and I wasn't bursting out of my clothes anymore. I liked the way I looked in them though.   
On my white desk there were three owls. One was waiting to be paid. I gave it the last of my sickles and it flew happily out the window. Hedwig and Pig rested for a while, as if they knew I'd send letters back. The first item was the daily prophet. In bold black letters, the headline read:  
Hormone Potion Spill in London   
  
June 30-Hazardous potions are floating around a Muggle train station. The magical potions company, Pheonix and Mirth, reported that a spill of there Hormones potion may affect a train station in London. The cause of th spill is still unclear. The Hormones potion is used sometimes in Ministry of Magic cases, because it forces people to act out every desire in his or her head. It will wear off on wizards in the area within a few hours, but Muggles are another story. It may take months for the very strong potion to wear off. Meanwhile, muggles in the area will act on their every impulse. The Ministry of Magic is trying their best to keep the situation under control, but, as the potion takes no form when released in large quantities, it will be days before the potion will be completely removed from the area. Turn to page C8 for interviews and more coverage.  
  
That explained a lot. My parents were victims of the potion. I had been doing so many stupid things because of the potion. And Fred had said so many things to me because of the potion. This was a relief.   
The second letter was from Harry.  
Dear Hermione,  
I suppose you've already heard about the big potions spill. Sirius sent me the newspaper. Uncle Vernon keeps trying to get Aunt Petunia to herself, but Dudley is asking for some stupid magazine. I guess you were affected by the potion, too. Listen, I hope the kiss doesn't change our friendship. Are you coming to Ron's this summer? I hope to see you there. Write Back soon.   
Harry.  
P.S. What do you want for your birthday??  
  
What did I want for my birthday? I didn't know. I had pretty much everything now that my parents were rich. At least Harry had understood. I hoped Ron and Fred had too. Well, maybe not Fred.  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think???? Please R&R. I know it's a weird place to stop. I'll try to get Ch.3 up asap. Thanx to all my reviewers:  
  
Lily Vance, Mirth02, pheonix_vs_crazy_snow, Amara, mystical kiwi, and harry no miko.  
  



End file.
